A different Christmas
by Misses Histery
Summary: One-shot. Una pequeña visita cambiará la típica Navidad de Leon Scott Kennedy.


**¡Hola! :D Antes que nada ¡Feliz Navidad! A todos en Fanfiction, espero que se la pasen muy, muy, muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, familia, amigos, etcétera. Bueno aquí de nuevo en mis andadas (Feer) subiendo otro Aeon 3 No me pude resistir a hacer uno por éstas fechas, la verdad no tiene mucho sentido navideño, pero me gustó. Espero que a ustedes también les guste y que les alegre muchísimo más la Navidad. Les mando besos y abrazos y de nuevo Feliz Navidad.**

**N/A: Ni Leon, ni Ada me pertenecen (TT TT) Ambos son propiedad de Capcom, así como cualquier otro personaje mencionado. La historia es 100% mía.**

* * *

_Una Navidad poco convencional_

Ya era víspera de Navidad y un rubio caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Nueva York, cargaba varias bolsas para dirigirse al lugar en donde tenía estacionada su hermosa Jeep Liberty color plata; guardó aquellas bolsas en la cajuela, abordó la camioneta y se marchó a la que ahora era su casa, una casa mediana con un estilo clásico por fuera, la puerta del garaje era automática y sensorial, así que cuando aquel sensor rastreó la Jeep del hombre se abrió para dejarlo entrar.

Bajó las cosas de su querida camioneta y se adentró a su casa, dentro de ésta se hallaba una cocina mediana con desayunador incluido, una sala comedor, el comedor tenía una mesa para 4 personas, aunque sólo viviera él ahí.

Después del acontecimiento de China las cosas se habían calmado un poco como para lograr que el agente Leon Scott Kennedy se diera una merecida Navidad, que por cierto la pasaría solo como cada año, en el pasado, el presidente fallecido lo invitaba a pasar la Navidad con él y su familia pero el ojiazul declinaba cortésmente aquellas peticiones ya que Navidad era para pasarla con sus seres queridos, claro no es que no hubiera estimado al presidente, sólo que prefería pasarla solo que con otra familia. Este año no sería la excepción o eso creía.

En la sala había un pequeño espacio en donde se encontraba un pino artificial recién armado, aún le faltaba el ser decorado es por eso que se vio en la necesidad de hacer sus compras navideñas, aunque ciertamente se impresionó de la cantidad de gente que había en los supermercados y tienditas de regalos y esas curiosidades. Le molestaba un poco estar en una aglomeración de gente, lo ponía un poco nervioso por los acontecimientos de su pasado, sin embargo se convenció a sí mismo que no pensaría en aquellas pesadillas en éstas fechas, puesto que se suponía que tenía que estar en calma. Para él Navidad tal vez no significaba demasiado, pero no le desagradaba la fecha, a pesar de odiar las compras no le molestaba de vez en cuando entrar en alguna tienda de ropa o cosas por el estilo, comprándose varias cosas a su gusto para autorregalarselas. La cena era otro embrollo que debía resolver, la verdad no era para nada bueno en la cocina así que había pensado seriamente en pedir un poco de comida italiana, una pasta con una buena salsa sería perfecto acompañado de un buen vino tinto, después abriría su propio regalo y se iría a la cama, al día siguiente se la pasaría viendo películas para así el día consecuente a ese, ir de nuevo al trabajo. Entonces pensó en ella, en la mujer de ojos aceitunados de la cual no pudo evitar quedar prendado por alguna manera. Se preguntó si ella también se la pasaría sola o con algún idiota que la corteje y entonces aquella idea le desagradó al nivel de haber soltado un pequeño gruñido sin que se diera cuenta.

Decidió olvidarse de aquello y empezar a decorar su árbol. Horas atrás había llamado a sus amigos: Los hermanos Redfield, Angela Miller con la cual aún mantenía contacto y algunos otros más.

Aún no sabía por dónde empezar y decidió colocar primero las esferas entonces se escuchó el sonido de su timbre y se extrañó, no esperaba a nadie. Inmediatamente fue a revisar quién era la persona que lo buscaba y literalmente casi se va de espaldas cuando la vio parada en el umbral de su puerta, vestida sencillamente con unos jeans pegados que contorneaban sus piernas y su trasero, una camisa roja con un suéter del mismo color muy aparentemente su preferido y unos tacones negros

-A… Ada – intentó no balbucear pero no lo consiguió

-Ahora no podré decir que es un largo tiempo sin verte, Leon – Contestó con su típica sonrisa de lado

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó dudoso

-Si te molesto me iré – Dijo dándose media vuelta pero la mano de Leon la detuvo, obviamente ella sabía que lo haría

-No, para nada… pasa

Dejo a la asiática pasar y ella cómodamente entró en la casa del castaño sorprendida por las decoraciones navideñas, no era fanática de las fiestas y mucho menos de ésa, pero sintió algo un poco cálido cuando vio aquel árbol a medio y mal decorado

-Al parecer no tienes mucha práctica decorando – Se burló poquito

-¿Y tú sí? – Preguntó presuntuoso

-Las luces van antes que las esferas Kennedy – Dijo empezando a quitar las esferas – No te vendría nada mal una ayudadita, estoy demasiado desocupada así que lo haré

Ada comenzó a hacer de las suyas con el árbol y Leon no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían _Ada Wong está en mi casa y está decorando el pino_ su pensamiento se vió interrumpido por la voz de la morena

-¿Tienes algunas otras figuras aparte de las esferas?

Leon asintió y de una de las bolsas sacó algo que parecían unos muñecos de nieve, Ada los tomó y los empezó a colocar, después de haber terminado colocó las esferas.

45 minutos pasaron, para eso Leon ya se le había unido a Ada para la decoración, sin embargo no se hablaban sólo para pedirse algunas cosas, aunque en el interior en rubio se sentía… feliz.

Después de eso Ada se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de la casa Kennedy y Leon se sentó junto a ella

-Sigo sin comprender Ada, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-No fue nada difícil y no creas que vine hasta Nueva York en tu búsqueda, vine a una misión, la cual terminé justamente por ésta zona, desde que llegaste en tu camioneta te reconocí, no me pareció mala idea venir a dar un pequeño… saludo.

La cara del agente parecía un poema, y seguía sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y a lo que sus oídos escuchaban

-¿Pasarás la Navidad sola? – Fue a lo único que atinó preguntar

-Claro que no, tengo una cita – Dijo sin inmutarse

-¿Y qué pasaría si no llegas a ésa cita? – Preguntó acortando la distancia poco a poco y Ada no retrocedía, parecía querer que aquello pasara

-Inténtalo si puedes Kennedy

Eso fue suficiente para que Leon terminara con su distancia y le proporcionara un beso, transmitía varias cosas, alegría, rencor, enojo, angustia… era casi indescriptible y con la misma pasión que la besó Ada correspondió gustosa del sabor de los labios del agente, sabor que hace muchos años había probado.

Ada se mordió el labio inferior cuando se separaron por falta de aire y miró fijamente sus ojos –Aún no me convences – Dijo haciendo que el ojiazul se aventurara a más

El reloj marcaba las 10:57 y dos personas yacían acostados en una amplia cama tamaño matrimonial y sólo una sábana ligera cubría los cuerpos de ambos

-Has hecho que me retrasara 3 horas, Kennedy

-Sinceramente no me importa – Dijo besándola de nuevo

Ada rió bajito, una risa algo sincera

-¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó Leon mirándola fijamente

-Sí, un poco – Respondió

-Hay comida italiana, traeré un poco – Dijo acomodándose para levantarse pero la mano de la asiática se lo impidió

-Yo me refería a otro tipo de hambre – Sonrió sensualmente para el hombre y él nada lento en ese tipo de acciones volvió entregarse a ella

¿Quién diría que aquella Navidad tal vez fue la mejor de su vida? La visita de la mujer realmente era muy extraña, pero poco le importó y menos cuando al despertar al día siguiente vio que la mujer aún yacía dormida a su lado. Aún no sabía que le iba a deparar su futuro pero si podía lo haría al lado de la espía, quién sabe, tal vez un "milagro de Navidad" ocurriría cuando ella despertase.


End file.
